<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what’s your problem? by goldenheure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957568">what’s your problem?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenheure/pseuds/goldenheure'>goldenheure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, based on a comic i saw, externalized ableism, internalized ableism, we needed this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenheure/pseuds/goldenheure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>entrapta confronts perfuma on her behavior.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta &amp; Perfuma (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what’s your problem?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is based on a comic drawn by @BRBDALY on twitter! go check it out! https://twitter.com/brbdaly/status/1277076045775220736?s=21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entrapta stood in a room inside Bright Moon’s castle, standing beside Scorpia and Perfuma. The latter two were laughing about something.  Entrapta didn’t get the joke; she never did. But she laughed anyway. To seem normal.</p><p>”Ahahaaa!” She barked, trying to sound natural. Nothing she did was natural, it seemed.</p><p>The duo turned to her, and Perfuma gave Entrapta a quizzical look.</p><p>”What.. was that?” She asked. “You’re so.. peculiar sometimes.”</p><p>Entrapta felt her heart race. She knew what <em>peculiar </em>implied. Wrong. Imperfect. Not that there was anything wrong with imperfections. At least, not to likeminded scientists like her. To laypeople like Perfuma, imperfection meant social ostracizing and subtle acts of pushing away.</p><p>The entire Princess Alliance hated her. From the very beginning, they only acted like they liked her because they needed her. When they didn’t, they abandoned her, and had the nerve to be angry when she worked with someone who accepted her.</p><p>Mermista’s eye rolls during meetings when Entrapta gets really excited about a topic and she goes on about it. Frosta calling her bots “dumb.” <em>They kept her on a leash.</em></p><p>She was older than all of them by at least 10 years, yet they treated her like a child. They saw her behavior as aberrant and uncooperative. They didn’t see that she was just trying to help. She just wanted to be their friend.</p><p>Entrapta had reached critical mass, and this nuclear reactor had fuel.</p><p><em>”NO!”</em> Entrapta shouted, pulling her body away from the two. They both staggered back, surprised at her outburst. Of course they were. They didn’t pay attention to the storm brewing beneath the surface.</p><p>”What is your problem with me?! All you’ve done is reject my ideas and nitpick my behavior!” She used her long, purple hair tendrils to hug herself. She needed pressure input lest she crumble.</p><p>”Entrapta..” Scorpia began. Scorpia should understand out of everyone. She also had “odd” behaviors. She talked to herself and hugged everyone. Yet she never once stood up for Entrapta.</p><p>Perfuma, well. Perfuma just watched as tears spilled down Entrapta’s face. She watched her with guilty eyes as the short princess’ chest heaved with fury.</p><p>She pulled down her welding mask with her hair so they wouldn’t see her cry. She would never allow it.</p><p>”Why do you hate me?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>